The present embodiments relate to unification of rosters in a communication system.
Communication systems may provide data structures known as rosters that identify users participating in a type of communication, such as the identities of users participating in a video conference call or the identities of users participating in an instant messaging session. When multiple types of communication are available that relate to the same communication event, it is often difficult for users participating in the different communication types to know all the users participating in all the communication types relating to the same communication event or to know all the different communication types that are available relating to the same communication event.
For example, a video conferencing session and an instant messaging session may be available that relate to the same communication event. A user may choose to participate in the video conferencing session, but the user may choose not to participate in the instant messaging session, the user's device may not be capable of participating in the instant messaging session, or the user may not be aware of the instant messaging session. Because the user is participating in the video conferencing session, the user may determine the users participating in the video conferencing session based on the video conference roster. However, since the user is not participating in the instant messaging session, the user does not have access to the instant messaging roster and may not be able to determine the users participating in the instant messaging service. Accordingly, the user may not be able to determine all the users participating in communications relating to the communication event.